Sonate
by BichePotter
Summary: Une sonate. Un amour. Une histoire.


Sonate

Assis sur sa chaise il écoutait la musique. Le pianiste était exellent et l'émotion troublé son coeur. Il la regarda. A sa droite, les yeux fermés elle était resplendissante. Sa robe noire et son collier de perle lui donnaient une telle grâce, ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon stricte si différent de celui en pagaille qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, ses lèvres rosées … Il était éblouit par son élégance. Lui aussi s'était bien vétu pour l'occasion et même si il avait l'habitude de beau costume il trouvait celui-la encore plus beau que les autres (peut-être était-ce dû à son histoire il n'en savait rien). Le bleu foncé lui allait merveilleusement bien d'après sa mère et il n'aurait su contredire cette femme qui lui avait tant donné … Il se redressa les yeux toujours sur sa bien-aimé, cela faisait trois ans, trois qu'il s'était marié dans le même costume, avec la femme assise à sa droite. Il ne serait dire combien de mois et même d'années avant qu'elle accepte et pour temps il n'avait jamais abandonné, d'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu ? Cette femme était comme un aimant pour lui. Attiré et peut-être amoureux depuis toujours il n'avait au début pas su s'avouer ce désir de la voir tous les jours à coté de lui. Pendant leurs années à Poudlard il n'avait été qu'un idiot, l'insultant à chaque fois qu'il la voyait puis vint la Guerre. Epreuve terrible et destructrice. Il était dans le mauvais camp et cela contre son gré. Comment aurait-il put sauver sa famille d'une mort terrible si il se joignait à Potter ? Il avait été lâche lors de nombreuse occasion et il le savait. Ses rêves le lui rappelaient à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Cependant il les avait aidé un peu, sûrement pas assez mais suffisament pour que le Survivant ne meurt pas. A la fin de la guerre il s'était retrouvé presque seul. Son père était en prison et sa mère luttait contre une maladie qui la dévorait de jour en jour. Quelques amis restaient près de lui mais peu comprenais cette tristesse qui emprisonnée son corps. Il décida de contuiner ses études pour montrer qu'il n'était pas son père et choisi la voix international du droit sorcier. C'est d'ailleurs en droit qu'il la retrouva. Elle était devenu amie avec l'une de ses meilleurs amies et peu à peu les deux groupes d'amis s'étaient rapprochés. Il avait fini par respecter Weasley surtout quand celui avait déclaré sa flamme à Pansy. Leur relation bien que plus cordiale était toujours aussi mouvementé et chaqu'une de leur discussion était faite de joute verbale. Puis ils étaient tout les deux rentrés dans le Ministère; elle en droit pour les animaux magique et lui en relations internationnal. Leur carrière respectives semblaient toutes tracées; ils allaient devenir tout les deux chefs de leurs départements respectifs mais alors qu'on lui proposait le poste de directeur du département international qu'il accepta il la vit changer de route pour aller dans le département du droit magique. Ce fut lorqu'elle devint directrice du département que leur relation changea au cours d'une soirée que ni elle ni lui ne pourraient jamais oublié. Ils avaient été invité à un diner et avait était placé l'un en face de l'autre. Elle portait cette robe verte, il portait son costume noir. Ils avait passé la nuit à se regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à qu'on les invite à écouter un pianiste de renommé. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvé à coté et après une petite hésitation il lui avait pris la main, elle se laissa faire et seul Potter remarqua les sentiments qui petit à petit se propageaient dans leur coeur. Puis ils se quitèrent refoulant encore une fois leurs sentiments mais aucun ne put oublié cette soirée et c'est ainsi qu'à la fin de l'année ils s'étaient retrouvé bras dans les bras pour une valse qui durerait, il l'esperait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie .

La musique, leur musique arrivé à sa fin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tournat la tête vers son mari, elle sourit comprenant qu'il avait été transporté comme à chaque fois dans ses souvenirs. Il sourit à son tour et approchat sa bouche de son oreille :

" Je t'aime Granger "

La sorcière sourit de plus belle et à son tour ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer les mots qui allaient dorer son futur :

"Je suis enceinte Draco "

La sonate s'éteint et tout deux se levèrent pour applaudirent le pianiste qui avait joué le morceau de leur amour, tous deux remplit d'un bonheur infini .


End file.
